criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Off the Boat
Just Off the Boat is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourth case of Stonemoor and the sixty-fourth overall. It is featured as the fourth case set in Lake Town. Plot After they learned that a drug dealer would be at the boat party that Imogen Dawson was hosting, the player and April headed to the boat party, when they discovered yacht owner Louis Bastien, beaten to death. They soon suspected the party hostess, Imogen Dawson, before they went on to suspect sailor Constantine Newmark and local nun Ilsa Tremaine. They then learned a young man was about to jump off the boat after learning of the victim's death. They soon found troubled youth Kyle Westcott, who told them that the victim had treated him like a son and he didn't want to live without his father figure. They then consoled him away from the rail and learned that he had played with the victim in some caves nearby. There, they found a clue to suspect investigative journalist Molly Hooper. They then learned that Constantine was snooping around the cave, looking for something. After the detectives stopped Constantine from his snooping around the crime scene, they soon found enough evidence to arrest Constantine for the murder. After confronting him, Constantine snapped and admitted that he killed Louis. Constantine spoke about how the beauty of the Stonemoor lake was being ruined and polluted by youths, hosting parties and acting reckless. Constantine recounted how the lake water was being polluted, causing fish to die and ecosystems to collapse. After a while, Constantine snapped and decided to act in order to save the lake. The murderous sailor told the pair how he needed something violent and bloody to scare people away from the lake and when he heard of another party on the lake, he put his plan into action. Constantine then crept aboard the boat and bashed Louis' head in, before fleeing the scene. In court, Judge South decided a thirty year sentence was appropriate. They interrogated Imogen Dawson about the drugs that was circulating through the boat party. Insisting that she had nothing to do with the drug operation, she allowed them to investigate the boat party again. They soon found a small package of drugs that had the fingerprints of Kyle Westcott on the package, which led them to interrogate the troublesome youth. He explained that he had obtained the drugs from someone on the docks, which led the detectives to investigate the port. They soon found a torn ticket that archivist Valerie Ashworth found out was from a train ticket. This led them to believe the drugs were being smuggled into Stonemoor via the local train. Meanwhile, Valentina Panzica wanted to investigate her mafia past to find out why the drug operator would have a lighter belonging to the Italian mafia. They soon went to the caves where Valentina told them that the mafia often buried their secrets. They soon found a pile of dirt that contained some burnt metal, which Fleur Harrison and Emilio Fernandez identified were handcuffs with some burnt skin cells belonging to mobster Crescenzio Casazza. Crescenizo explained that he had been caught with the possession of drugs and he wouldn't let them capture him again as he fled the scene, leaving an angered Valentina and the player in the dust. Soon after, Chief Flanagan told them that they had to head to the train station and intercept the drugs. Summary Victim *'Louis Bastien' (found bludgeoned to death in his yacht) Murder Weapon *'Stone Club' Killer *'Constantine Newmark' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect knows how to sail Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect knows how to sail Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect practices calligraphy Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect knows how to sail Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect knows how to sail Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows knot tying. *The killer practices calligraphy. *The killer knows how to sail. *The killer has AB- blood. *The killer has a mud stain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate The Diamond Yacht. (Clues: Victim's Body, Confetti Pile, Party Invite; New Suspect: Imogen Dawson) *Examine Party Invite. (Result: Faded Boarding Details) *Examine Faded Boarding Details. (Result: Boarding Details; New Crime Scene: Lake Town Port) *Investigate Lake Town Port. (Clues: Cigar, Torn Fabric) *Examine Cigar. (Result: C NEWMARK; New Suspect: Constantine Newmark) *Ask Constantine if he knew the victim. *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Nun Hood; New Suspect: Ilsa Tremaine) *Interrogate Ilsa. *Ask Imogen if there were any witnesses to the murder. *Examine Confetti Pile. (Result: Tie) *Analyze Tie. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices calligraphy) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to tie knots) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Kyle why he wanted to jump from the boat. (Attribute: Kyle knows knot tying; New Crime Scene: Hidden Cave) *Investigate Hidden Cave. (Clues: Pebbles, Bloody Note) *Examine Pebbles. (Result: Fountain Pen) *Examine Fountain Pen. (Result: Compass Logo; New Suspect: Molly Hooper) *Ask Molly why she was in the cave. (Attribute: Molly practices calligraphy) *Examine Bloody Note. (Result: Diagrams) *Analyze Diagrams. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to sail; New Crime Scene: Yacht Deck) *Investigate Yacht Deck. (Clues: Bowl of Punch, Newspaper Clipping) *Examine Bowl of Punch. (Result: Heart Keyring) *Ask Imogen about her love for the victim. (Attribute: Imogen knows knot tying and how to sail and practices calligraphy) *Examine Newspaper Clipping. (Result: Old Headline) *Speak to Ilsa about the victim helping out at the convent. (Attribute: Ilsa knows knot tying and practices calligraphy) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Confront Constantine about searching in the cave. (Attribute: Constantine knows knot tying and how to sail and practices calligraphy; New Crime Scene: Cave Corner) *Investigate Cave Corner. (Clues: Locket, Brown Satchel) *Examine Locket. (Result: Picture of Louis) *Ask Kyle why he accused the victim of abandoning him. (Attribute: Kyle practices calligraphy and knows how to sail) *Examine Brown Satchel. (Result: Test Vials) *Examine Test Vials. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (02:00:00; Result: Lake Algae) *Speak to Molly about her article on the lake. (Attribute: Molly knows knot tying and how to sail) *Investigate Port Docks. (Clues: Stone Club, Victim's Lucky Compass) *Examine Stone Club. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB- blood) *Examine Victim's Lucky Compass. (Result: Mud) *Analyze Mud. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mud stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Misplaced Trust (4/6). (No stars) Misplaced Trust (4/6) *Ask Imogen about the drugs. (Reward: Sailor's Cap) *Investigate The Diamond Yacht. (Clue: Liquor Cabinet) *Examine Liquor Cabinet. (Result: Drug Packet) *Examine Drug Packet. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00; Result: Kyle's Fingerprints) *Confront Kyle about the drugs. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Lake Town Port. (Clue: Torn Ticket) *Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: Ticket) *Analyze Ticket. (04:00:00; Result: Train Ticket) *Investigate Hidden Cave. (Clue: Litter) *Examine Litter. (Result: Handcuffs) *Examine Handcuffs. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Crescenzio Casazza) *Confront Crescenzio. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, meaning to be newly immigrated and perhaps gullible and naive. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Lake Town